Not applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a sky diving training device which is used during the ground training of a new diver.
Sky diving is the term used for the sport of parachuting. The diver jumps from an airplane, experiences free fall for an approximate predetermined period of time and then opens his chute and somewhat slowly falls to the ground. When a potential diver is receiving his preliminary training on the ground before diving and between his first few dives, it is important that he be taught the correct body position to be maintained during the free fall part of the dive. This body position emulates lying on one""s stomach with the arms extended overhead and the legs moderately spread apart.
During the free fall, the air velocity striking the free falling body, is approximately 130 miles per hour. If the diver allows one shoulder to drop below the level of the other shoulder, the air velocity causes the diver to rotate clockwise if the right shoulder drops or counterclockwise if the left shoulder drops. The rotation increases in speed without correction by the diver making it difficult to deploy the parachute. The device of the present invention teaches the diver to recognize the start of rotation of the body and how to instinctively correct it.
Devices to teach body response to external conditions have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,427 to R. Sleamaker provides a skating/skiing simulator with ergometric input-responsive resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,477 to J. Wilkinson provides a balancing board to teach the user to respond to changes of his footing while maintaining his balance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,115 to A. Corcoran provides a snowboard simulator apparatus to teach the skills required to snowboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,340 to M. Keller provides a training device especially adapted for use in teaching techniques for snow boarding and skiing. None of these devices assists a sky diver in his endeavor to improve his skills for parachuting.
The present invention provides a device suitable for teaching the skills required of a sky diver to prevent the diver from spinning uncontrollably during free fall. The sky diving training device is comprised of a base having a ring gear mounted thereon. A swivel is mounted to the ring gear, the axis of the swivel being directly above the axis of the ring gear. An elongated platform is mounted substantially centered on the swivel, the platform having attached thereto at one end a shoulder steering bar and at the opposite end of the platform an attached leg separation means. The shoulder steering bar pivots on a center allowing either end of the bar to be depressed downwardly so as to impact one of two switches placed under the ends of the steering bar. A dual polarity motor with a rotating gear is mounted on the underside of the platform. The motor and rotating gear are placed so as to engage the ring gear in a manner so as to result in rotation of the platform about the axis of the ring gear in a counterclockwise direction when the first switch is impacted or a clockwise direction when the second switch is impacted. A power source for running the motor is provided.
When using the training device, the user lies face down on the platform with the right shoulder on the end of the steering bar which impacts the second switch and the left shoulder on the end of the steering bar which impacts the first switch. The user""s legs are separated by the separation means, which may be a battery, a box like structure, a pillow or the like.
When falling in a free fall, the diver needs to have the legs separated to allow maximum air flow without adversely changing the position of the diver""s body. By using the device of the present invention, the student diver learns to assume the proper body position for the free fall phase of parachuting. The device requires maintaining the shoulders and torso in the necessary flat position for if a shoulder drops even slightly, the device immediately begins to spin the student simulating what happens during free fall if the proper body position is not maintained.
Leg rests may be added to the device by being fastened to the platform, one on each side of the leg separation means. The leg rests further enhance the proper position of the legs when practicing the free fall body position. As the student advances, the leg rests may be removed thus challenging the student to maintain proper position of the legs without the rests.
The dual polarity motor with the rotating gear allows relatively simple wiring to be used to have the gear change direction of rotation depending on which switch is activated. The switches preferably are four pole switches, again to allow simplicity when providing the circuitry of the device.
The power source for running the motor may simply be conventional electricity, a battery or other suitable power such as a generator or engine.